


Exhaustion

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Rowena doesn't let herself recuperate after saving everyone from Apocalypse World, and instead, stays up, waiting for an enemy who'll never come.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one-word whump prompts on tumblr: exhaustion.

Rowena didn’t much remember having a drink with Sam in the bunker. All her thoughts were on getting the Book of the Damned and getting out of there, but she was too tired to remember much of what had even happened. She had said something about collecting a debt the Winchesters owed her. Ideas had gone through her head, but they’d vanished, exhaustion clouding everything.

Rowena could barely remember getting to her hotel room, but even though her limbs were weighed down, her eyes hurting, closing for too long every so often, she didn’t want to go to sleep.

She couldn’t. Not yet.

She wanted to wait, wanted to make sure no one had gone after her.

Rowena thought maybe she was being paranoid, but it couldn’t be over, right? It was too easy. Much too easy.

Well, no. It hadn’t exactly been easy. The exhaustion dragging everything down, almost making her feel sick, was proof of that.

But it couldn’t be over. Not like that.

She’d saved people, and Lucifer was gone.

_No, no, no._

She shook her head.

He wasn’t gone. She just knew he wasn’t.

So no, Rowena wasn’t going to sleep. She couldn’t. Not while that monster still existed.

She sat on her bed, the Book of the Damned in front of her, open to a powerful offensive spell. She was going over it in her head on repeat, making sure the words were perfectly memorized, making sure she knew each part better than the back of her hand.

It was all that stuck in her head, all that chose to stay for now. The events of the passed few days flickered through her mind, her sheer agony at keeping the portal open, for ignoring all her needs, for staying awake to the point of not being able to see straight. Then that memory would fade, quickly, being swallowed up by darkness.

Sometimes Rowena thought that darkness was swallowing her up, and then red eyes would pierce her, making her start.

She was awake, still awake.

Lucifer’s face stuck in her mind’s eye, adrenaline flooding her system.

She was so worn out the spike of adrenaline hurt, feeling like violent sparks.

Feeling like fire…

Rowena started once more, and then it was like she wasn’t in her body. She was falling, falling.

Evil swam in her vision, her heart thudding.

But then darkness took her, and she collapsed on the bed, completely spent.


End file.
